Temor
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Una simple diosa, la dueña de su corazón, así como de sus torturas. Kensou decide alejarse de Athena para no sufrir más, pero no contará con que aquella decisión le afectará a la Idol en su carrera musical y también en sus sentimientos. Songfic (KensouxAthena)


Nuevo one Shot!

Este será un song fic, así que espero que lo disfruten :)

Fue un reto ya que tuve que escribir desde la perspectiva de una chica, algo que sirve cuando relatas en primera persona o bien ser un omnisciente total en la historia :3

 _ **Disclaimer: King of Fighters (Psycho Soldiers) y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Songfic.**_

 _ **Pareja: Sie Kensou x Athena Asamiya. Leve OC.**_

 _ **La canción escrita es "CREADA POR MI" y es un adelanto de uno de los song fics de mi saga "Future Fighters" (que está en mi mismo perfil). No tiene plagio e incluye tonadas de base. Si quieren cambiarla, recomendarme otras bases y tonadas, pueden usarla con libertad ;)**_

* * *

 _Temor_

 _Un simple te quiero, un me gustas… palabras tan fáciles de pensar, pero tan difíciles de pronunciar._

 _Se quedaba paralizado al ver a aquella joven pelivioleta con una diadema de estrella color amarilla vistiendo esta vez más casual: una blusa roja pasión sin manga, una falda blanca del mismo tamaño de las que ella usaba en preparatoria con zapatos de vestir de mismo color, sin olvidar aquella esfera ovalada que colgaba de su cuello y caía hacia el valle de sus diminutos pero no menos suaves pechos, la cual concentraba sus poderes psíquicos. Observaba aquellos ojos violetas que lo tenían hipnotizado, de su dulce y melodiosa voz cuando la oía cantar._

 _Era un regalo bello de la vida…_

 _Pero para él, una maldita broma cruel del destino._

 _¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con las bellas, simples y lindas palabras mencionadas al inicio?_

 _Es muy fácil, es el dilema en el cual Sie Kensou se encuentra en estos momentos._

 _El joven castaño se sentía agotado, ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de gritar su amor por Athena a los cuatro vientos sin fallar en el intento, pero estaba inseguro, con temor, miedo, miedo de ser rechazado, de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos. Se había animado muchas veces a decirle a su preciosa Asamiya el inconfundible cariño más allá de la amistad que sentía por ella, pero o era atropellado por las fans de Athena… o simplemente, atropellado por su propia mente que lo traicionaba, recalcándole a cada momento que no era nada para ella._

 _O quizás ella amaba a alguien más._

 _Decidió relajarse un momento y regresó al dojo donde estaban el viejo maestro Chin junto Bao, Momoko... y la diosa de sus sueños y también de sus torturas, Athena._

– Llegaste nuevamente tarde muchacho – _reprendía el anciano maestro_ – Bien, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento.

– Lo lamento, maestro… pero no tengo ánimos de entrenar – _respondía el cabizbajo Kensou_ – discúlpenme y… los veré en la noche.

 _Cuando Kensou no entrenaba_ – _llámese flojera_ – _Chin siempre le daba un castigo y un coscorrón para que volviera en sí, pero esta vez no hizo nada. Notó que su alumno llevaba un aura pesada, no de ira y rabia como suele reconocer en las personas, sino cargado de melancolía, tristeza… pena._

 _El viejo maestro del kung-fu borracho sabía de que se trataba y por eso no lo regañó, pues el solo ver a Athena lo tenía bastante triste, no como antes donde saltaba de alegría y apenas disimulaba sus sonrojos._

 _El amor podía ser tan creativo en las personas como también tan destructivo._

– Maestro… ¿sabe que le pasa a Kensou? – _preguntaba Athena con la extrañez en cada facción de su suave rostro._

– Está decaído, pero es mejor dejarlo así. Nosotros cuatro continuaremos el entrenamiento – _habló Chin intentando cerrar el tema._

– Solo espero que Kensou onii-chan esté bien – _agregaba Bao en un tono de preocupación._

– Esperemos que así sea… – r _eplicó Momoko en el mismo tono de Bao._

 _Kensou caminaba por las calles de Shanghái para distraerse por unos momentos…_

" _Y así concluyen las noticias. ¡Recuerden! ¡Mañana es el recital de la cantante J-pop Athena Asamiya en plena gira por China! ¡Las entradas están completamente agotadas en su primera parada en Shanghái! ¡Pero no olviden que CNC transmitirá en vivo el concierto si no alcanzaron a comprar sus boletos!"_

… _Pero pasando al costado de una tienda electrónica, no evitó oír y ver por el televisor el concierto que Athena daría mañana en esta misma ciudad. Con amargura saca su billetera y dentro de ella la entrada que había comprado con anticipación para verla cantar una vez más con aquella dulce y suave voz que lo llevaba a volar por los cielos._

– Por qué… ¿por qué no puedes darte cuenta que te amo? – _hablaba Kensou en voz baja._

* * *

 _Llegaba el concierto, estaba todo el estadio de Shanghái repleto, no cabía un alma en el lugar esperando a que la Idol que representó al país en el primer King of Fighters apareciese en vivo frente al público._

– ¡Apresúrense con el maquillaje! – _exclamaba una joven con un auricular amarillo en los oídos, debía ser su manager._

– ¡Ya estoy lista! – _sonreía Athena. Era una blusa cerrada rosa al más estilo chico con motivos de estrellas pegadas con una camiseta larga debajo de color azul oscuro, short de color azul marino, en los hombros se sujetaba de una estola amarilla con alas de ángel pegadas a la espalda, medias blancas y zapatos taco alto blancas con motivos de las mismas alas celestiales pero más pequeñas y pegadas a los tobillos._ – ¿Cómo me veo, Hana?

– ¡Como una verdadera y hermosa diva musical!– _respondía Hana, que "era la manager" de Athena_ – Athena… ya es la hora.

– Tienes razón, ¡a encantar al público!

 _Luces de varios colores salieron al paso con bailarines para dar el inicio al concierto de Athena, la cual comenzó sin inconvenientes en los primeros veinte minutos con temas clásicos. Luego sonó un minuto de previa de uno de los grandes temas de Athena para el típico cambio rápido de vestuario como la Idol que es._

" _Es algo cansador… aunque, falta algo más…"_ – _exclamaba rara Athena desde su interior cuando volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en el ambiente. Miró para todos lados y al ver que no podía, trató de enfocar en unos pequeños segundos sus poderes psíquicos cuando se percató de algo extraño._

 _Kensou no estaba allí, es más, concentró un poco más de su poder y ni se había percatado de ello y la asustó. Generalmente él no se pierde un solo concierto de ella y además siempre estaba en primera fila tratando de pelear con su fansclub oficial para tener la cercanía hacia el escenario, pero ahora simplemente no se encontraba allí. Pensaba que podía haberse enfermado o pasado algo en el camino para llegar a tiempo, pero no fue así, incluso siempre avisa con casi semanas de anticipación sus planes que terminaban siempre en recorrer lugares con ella. Ahora era distinto._

 _Un repentino apagón de luz invadió el estadio. Con los letreros de "mantenerse a resguardo" en los generadores de emergencia. Athena aprovechó la pausa hacer una llamada a Momoko para saber si estaba bien._

– _¿Si? ¡Athena! Supimos del apagón en el estadio_ – _contestaba la jovencita castaña al otro lado de la línea_ – _¿Te encuentras bien?_

– Sí, estoy bien, Momoko, gracias – _respondía la Idol japonesa_ – ¿no sabes si Kensou se encuentra contigo?

– _No está, ¿pero no debería estar allá en el concierto contigo?_

– No, no puedo percibir su presencia, ¿podrías darle un mensaje por mí?, es que ahora debo cambiarme de vestuario por si regresan las luces – _preguntó Athena._

– _No te preocupes, lo haré ahora mismo_ – _asintió Momoko._

 _Un par de minutos después, Momoko llamó a Athena en pos de dar su respuesta._

– _Kensou dice que se encuentra descansando en una cabaña donde el entrenó tiempo atrás, además dijo que no lo molestáramos por ningún motivo._ – _Dijo la joven con cierto tono de rabia en su voz_ – _Ese idiota, perdiéndose tus conciertos… en realidad dijo "No me fastidien" y apagó su celular._

– De acuerdo… gracias Momoko… – _cortaba la llamada Athena para volver a ingresar al escenario. El problema del apagón se había solucionado._

 _Minutos después el público comenzaba sentirse raro en la interpretación de Athena, ya no tenía esa misma fuerza explosiva de un comienzo y la notaban inquietante. Incluso si la canción tenía una tonada triste el sentimiento estaba cargado, pero ahora era como ver a un robot intentando cantar. Athena llegó a desafinar una nota bastante fácil y se paralizó, jamás había desafinado una canción y menos cuando tarareaba temas por placer._

 _El tiempo pasaba, las desafinaciones continuaban y los vítores del inicio pasaron a los abucheos por el paupérrimo espectáculo que Athena brindaba en el escenario. Cosas como "¡Qué demonios te sucede!", "¡Ya deja los juegos y sé profesional!" o "¡Devuelvan mi dinero, farsantes!" se escuchaban en el ambiente… su pequeño grupo de fansclub oficial murmuraban que era un mal momento pasajero, deteniendo a casi las más de ciento veinte mil personas que llegaron a verla y que ahora la insultaban._

 _Nunca pasó esto en su carrera musical y tanta fue la presión del momento que se tapó con los ojos y salió llorando del escenario. No fue el día deseado, incluso Bao y Momoko llegaron con teletransportación a buscar a Athena y llevársela al dojo. Una vez dentro se largó en un mar de lágrimas, abrazada a los brazos de los dos chicos._

 _Al día siguiente, un más tranquilo Kensou y usando sus poderes psíquicos decidió ir nuevamente a la ciudad a buscar algo de comida cuando ingresó a una pequeña tienda de supermercado a comprar. Miró las revistas y claro, Athena estaba en ella, pero al leer la portada, su rostro palideció por completo._

" _Fiasco, así se resume el magro concierto de Athena Asamiya en el día de ayer."_

– Esto es imposible… ella jamás tendría una portada así. Quizás simplemente la están criticando esas otras envidiosas. – _reclamó internamente en referencia a otras Idols que querían ver arruinada a la Psycho Soldier._

 _Revisó las otras revistas de espectáculos y los títulos eran casi similares._

" _Fracaso. ¿Será este el comienzo de la caída de Athena Asamiya?"_

" _Una carrera musical empañada por una mala actuación de la Idol japonesa Athena Asamiya que no duró más de treinta minutos."_

– Esto ya es más extraño… sus conciertos llegaban a terminar incluso casi cuatro horas... Debo ir a verla y… no, si la veo otra vez me sentiré peor de lo que estuve. Pero… ya sé que haré, además es un mal momento pasajero el que tiene – _concluyó Kensou para nuevamente marcharse a entrenar._

* * *

 _Momoko y Bao salieron de compras mientras Chin y la abuela habían ido a la tumba de un viejo amigo a visitar. Athena había despertado antes con ojeras y un mal sueño, tratando de dormir cuando vio las noticias de la mañana comentando y criticando su fallida interpretación, por lo que intentó volver a dormir._

 _Fue cuando al levantarse de su habitación encontró una carta en la pequeña mesa de centro, la abrió y leyó cada palabra inserta en aquella hoja de papel._

" _Lamento no haber avisado antes, pero regresé solo unos minutos para decirles que estoy entrenando en otro lado del continente. Necesitaba pensar en mí y además necesito controlar el Espíritu del Dragón a la perfección. […]_

 _[…] No sé cuánto tiempo más estaré fuera, pero quiero que sepan que los extrañaré y continuaré mejorando mis habilidades._

 _Kensou."_

 _Athena sabía que cuando él iba a entrenar siempre se despedía de ellos en persona, pero ¿ahora en una carta?, además Kensou se comportaba extraño desde el día anterior a su concierto en Shanghái, ¿y si esa fue la razón de no haber ido aquel día? No, Athena lo conocía bastante bien y cuando se trataba de verla cantando, era su prioridad número uno. ¿Pero por qué ahora sentía que desconocía algo tan importante en él?_

– ¡Por fin llegamos! – _Exclamó Bao con su inseparable gorra naranja gigante y estirando los brazos al entrar al dojo._

– Ahora iré a preparar el almuerzo – _decía la sonriente abuela para irse a la cocina._

– ¿Almuerzo? – _Preguntaba Athena_ – ¡pero si son apenas las…! Son las una y media de la tarde…

– Athena, ¿no me digas que recién acabas de despertar?– _preguntó Momoko al entrar con unas bolsas de compras en mano. La Idol asintió la cabeza en señal de afirmación_ – ¿Y no has visto a Kensou?

 _Simplemente les pasó la carta para que la leyeran, después de eso los cuatro, salvo Athena, comenzaron a sospechar el por qué Kensou se había ido._

* * *

 _Pasaron dos meses y las demás giras de Athena habían terminado en un sorprendente fracaso, incluso con Bao y Momoko acompañándola en los ánimos. La prensa amarillista ya comentaba si era el fin de su carrera musical y otros ya le criticaban ácidamente tratando de inventar el por qué de su repentina caída. Athena estaba devastada, ya no era una mala suerte la que la rondaba sino que ahora es un hecho de que le salía todo mal donde pasaban cosas peores: los contratos se cancelaban, las ventas bajaban, algunos de su staff renunciaban, etc._

 _Trató de llamar a Yuki, pero la castaña se encontraba de vacaciones familiares con Kyo y sus suegros Saisyu y Shizuka. Hinako estaba en un torneo de sumo, Yuri también de vacaciones pero en Italia con Robert, Malin decidió descansar y tomarse un tiempo de vengarse de Yuri, Mai estaba planeando su boda con Andy (sí señores, Andy aceptó ser su esposo) y King ocupada con la operación de Jean, el hermano menor de la francesa. A pesar de que las mismas chicas le mandaban mensajes de texto con apoyo, Athena no quería interrumpirles sus buenas vidas por causa de una amargura suya._

 _En esos momentos si bien Bao y Momoko la ayudaban, solo una persona podía levantarle el ánimo._

 _Pero esa persona aun no aparecía._

 _Afortunadamente los Kusanagi volvieron antes de sus vacaciones y en ello aprovechó de llamar a Yuki. Las dos se juntaron en un local de café privado para que no notaran su presencia, pues el acoso de la prensa y los medios de comunicación sobre ya un retiro definitivo de las pistas la tenían loca._

 _Athena contaba cada detalle de la historia: especialmente la abrupta baja suya y la desaparición de Kensou que en esos ahora casi tres meses no mandó noticias y menos de su paradero._

– Ya veo… me hubiese gustado estar a tiempo acá, Athena, pero no quería faltarle el respeto a los señores Kusanagi. Kyo dice que te manda saludos y apoyo. – _hablaba Yuki tras escuchar la historia contada por la pelivioleta._

– Gracias, Yuki. – _asentía con pocas ganas Athena el agradecimiento bebiendo una taza de café._

– Athena… perdón por intentar meterme en tu vida sentimental, pero… ¿te gusta o estás enamorada de alguien? – _Inquiría la Kushinada tras bajar su taza de café._

– ¿P-por qué lo preguntas…? – _Respondía la Idol con un leve sonrojo._ – ¿A-además que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me está pasando?

– Por que comencé a unir las historias y créeme, es más cierto de lo que piensas. Que me perdone por lo que diré pero también me preocupo mucho por él… Athena, Kensou se fue porque está enamorado de ti – _la noticia impactó a Athena que abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa_ – cree que entre más cerca de ti está, más dolido estará.

– Pe-pero es imposible… Kensou es mi mejor amigo… – _dijo la Idol esto último con algo de tartamudeo._

– Exactamente, por el hecho de que lo veas solo como un amigo más lo hace sufrir bastante – _respondía Yuki. Athena comenzaba a enlazar las historias y poco a poco concordaban, pero dejó que la castaña terminara de hablar_ – no lo dije antes porque se lo prometí, pero viendo las razones del porque se marchó sin decir ni pío.

 _Yuki continuó hablando de la conexión entre lo sucedido a algunos pasajes de Kensou e el pasado, la pelivioleta continuaba escuchando atentamente cada uno de los sucesos hasta que una palabra clave salió de la boca de Yuki._

– "Temor"… eso es lo que tiene Kensou, temor de que lo rechaces. Ahora quiero hacerte esta pregunta, ¿a ti te gusta Kensou?

 _Athena nunca se imaginó que alguien le preguntara por Kensou… y no en plan de amistad, sino en el tema romántico. Cosa que la hacía temblar de nervios._

– P-pues… s-si me gu-gusta…

 _Yuki malinterpretó aquel gesto de Asamiya y se mantuvo tranquila con sus ojos cerrados bebiendo su café._

– Lo sabía, entonces debes enfrentarlo y por más que duela, decirle que no le corres… – _Contestó Yuki al reaccionar por lo que Athena dijo, está casi se atoraba con el café que bebía_ –¿¡En serio te gusta!?

– Si… Mi carrera musical comenzó a bajar desde que Kensou no fue a verme al primer concierto que di en China, de hecho… cuando estaba él, cantaba más cómoda y sin preocuparme de nada, pero desde que se fue que ahora fracaso en todos los conciertos y es porque él no está allí… no sé cómo no me pude dar cuenta de antes que le gustaba. Soy una tonta. – _Bajaba la cabeza la Psycho Soldier en señal de torpeza propia._

– A ver un momento… ¿o sea que te gustaba desde mucho antes? – _volvió a preguntar la novia de Kyo._

– Ajá… desde aquella vez que esos tipos lo estaban atacando… En pocas palabras desde que lo conocí. – _contestaba desanimadamente Athena._ – Ahora debió olvidarse de mí por ser insensible y no captar antes sus nervios, su sonrojo… no sabía que mis sentimientos también eran correspondidos. Si es temor lo que él tiene, pues yo tengo ese mismo temor de que Kensou me rechace, así como también temor de que no regrese más contigo.

– No digas eso, eres igual de inocente que él y se entiende – _afirmaba la Kushinada con una media sonrisa_ – si quieres decirle lo que sientes, pues tengo un plan mejor aun. – _inquiría Yuki con una ampolleta sobre su cabeza_ – Sabes, Athena, cuando Chizuru me contó de la historia pasada de los clanes Yata, Kusanagi y Yasakani más mi secuestro de años atrás, yo lo encontraba estúpido y sin sentido. Me costaba asumirlo. Pero después de esos eventos y cuando Kyo se alejó de mí para protegerme, me di cuenta que soy parte importante de esos sucesos y terminé por ayudarlos a ellos dos y a Yagami… soy una Kushinada y me siento orgullosa de ello, así como también asumiste que te gusta Kensou, que le eres correspondida y que es parte importante de tu vida.

 _El silencio inundó el lugar, pero Athena lo rompió con una leve risa y secando lágrimas con su mano._

– Tienes razón, lo hice sufrir demasiado al no confesarme antes que debo corresponderle todo ese cariño que me ha dado. Gracias nuevamente, Yuki – _fundiéndose en un abrazo, ambas chicas comenzarían la operación "reconquistar a Kensou" para regresar a la alegría que se había esfumado en los Psycho Soldiers._

 _Increíblemente después de esa conversación, Athena volvió a ser la de antes: sus conciertos volvieron a ser exitosos y además lanzando duras respuestas a quienes la criticaron en estos tres meses de fracasos como ellos llamaban._

 _Su música volvía a encantar a los fans que en señal de disculpas, decidió re-agendar un nuevo concierto en el mismo estadio de Shanghái._

* * *

 _Athena había apartado una entrada especial para Kensou si es que el plan funcionaba, puesto que era muy obvio que no irá al estadio a verla, así que por el plan de Yuki, la Idol les ordenó estrictamente a Momoko y Bao que lo obligasen a ver el espectáculo por televisión. Debía salir perfecto y los nervios comenzaban a atormentarla al igual que el primer concierto fallido dado en el mismo escenario._

– Buenas noches, gente – _entraba el joven castaño que había vuelto al dojo aprovechando que la nueva gira de Athena la mantenía alejada de sus amigos. Lo que no sabía era que la joven Idol le tenía una sorpresa_ – traje comida para el partido de la selección de Japón.

– ¡Bien! ¿Bao, ya es la hora exacta? – _preguntaba la joven Psycho Soldier de Capoeira con mirada maliciosa._

– Si no me equivoco… pues sí, ¡hora del espectáculo, Kensou onii-chan! – _contestaba con risas el joven sin quitarse su gran gorra naranja para encender el televisor._

– ¿Espectáculo? – _cuestionaba Kensou cuando se percató de que le mintieron con que un partido de Japón en fútbol darían en estos momentos._

 _Bao tomaba el control remoto y encendía el televisor cuando apareció justo aquella chica que lo tenía loco de amor y a la vez loco de amargura. Miró asesinamente a ambos jóvenes que se rascaban la cabeza y sacando la lengua en señal de disculpas, querían que él viese a Athena. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, la joven comenzó a hablar y fue cuando se detuvo a escucharla… tenía una sensación extraña de que algo ocurriría en el estadio de Shanghái que cambiaría su vida totalmente._

– _Antes de comenzar… quiero interpretar una nueva canción que compuse la semana anterior. Este tema va dedicado a aquella persona que siempre me acompañó en los peores momentos y que se alejó de mí por mi culpa. No sé si estará viéndolo en estos momentos, pero solo deseo que pueda oírlo… y que me perdone._

 _Momento… ¿Acaso Kensou oyó mal? ¿Athena se disculpaba y se refería a él? Deseaba que solo fuese un sueño y despertar para no sufrir más con el mismo martirio en vida, pero aquella sensación que despertó en el momento en que Athena comenzó a hablar, se apoderó de su interior y decidió quedarse a escuchar todo lo que la pelivioleta iba a interpretar._

– _Este tema lo llamo… "Temor", y va dedicado a mi compañero de equipo en King of Fighters… Sie Kensou._

 _Sus ojos se ampliaron tan enormemente que no daba crédito a lo que había oído. Bao y Momoko reían entre sí mientras el rostro de duda, cariño, confusión de Kensou se mezclaba con la imagen mental de ambos jóvenes en la cabeza del Psycho Soldier. El público a su vez también se sorprendía de la dedicatoria, nunca pensaron que aquel mismo castaño – conocido por su participación con la Idol en King of Fighters_ – _… mejor dicho, jamás pensaron que Athena se decidiera a componerle una canción ya que la gran mayoría sabía del interés amoroso del joven hacia ella, excepto la misma Athena._

* * *

 _("compás de 4 tiempos, guitarra acústica)_

 _El cielo az_ _ul se torna gris, el suave viento se torna violento_

 _El tiempo cambio a causa de ti, así también cambió mi sentimiento_

 _Kensou al escuchar los primeros versos solo pensaba en un escenario: declaración._

 _Todo aquel día oscuro, inundado de pena y dolor_

 _Escalando ese muro que me impide llegar a mi~amor_

 _Cada vez que yo tenía la esperanzaaaaaa~~_

 _Ese cuervo cruel que vuelve y mi corazón desgarraaa~~_

 _Nuevamente se repetía una parte de la introducción de la canción, Kensou aun no podía comprender que aquellas primeras palabras se referían a un sentimiento claro: amor. Continuó escuchando atentamente mientras la Idol seguía cantando._

 _Y~aquel día llegaste tú, con tu sonrisa despreocupada_

 _Mi menté se volvió en blanco y mi corazón se agitaba_

 _Pero me volví indecisa y también ilusa fui_

 _Y~por culpa de mi descuido~y mi torpeza te perdí_

 _Solo quiero oír tu voz,_

 _volver a~escuchar tus palabras_

 _Solo quiero que vuelvas a mi~y que digas que me amaaas ~~~_

 _Pausa y breve, Kensou aun no podía asimilar bien aquella canción, pero tenía que dejar que ella terminara. El público mientras tanto, se había entregado a la dulce melodía que Athena entregaba que alzaban sus manos y las movían lentamente de un lado a otro, sumándose así al sentimiento que había re-nacido en la Idol._

 _Coro_

 _Regresa conmigo amor y guíameee~~~_

 _(ilumíname con tu resplandor)_

 _No me dejes cariño~y tómameeeeee~~~_

 _(no me sueltes nunca por favor)_

 _Mírame a los ojos, despierta~y bésameee~~~_

 _(piérdete conmigo amor)_

 _Contigo~a mi lado no hay miedo,_

 _contigo olvidé que es el Temor._

* * *

– Y pues esa era la sorpresa… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se metió Kensou? – _preguntaba Momoko a Bao al observar que el castaño no se encontraba en el dojo._

– ¿Pues dónde crees que se metió? – _señaló Bao al televisor con gran obviedad._

* * *

 _Mientras sonaba nuevamente la parte instrumental del inicio… no pensaría que en un solo momento llegara a mirar aquella joven pelivioleta que le había dedicado la canción._

– No tenías que hacer esto… Athena – _Kensou se había teletransportado desde el dojo al mismo estadio, dándole un abrazo desde atrás y sorprendiéndola por la repentina reacción. La Idol volteó y se encontró con el castaño que a toda costa había intentado olvidarla, también sorprendiendo al público que reconoció al joven Psycho Soldier que participó en los King of Fighters. Los guardias al reaccionar, intentaron sacarlo a toda costa hasta que Athena les dijo que venía con ella, que se haría responsable de la situación y que además tenía su propia entrada que era VIP, la misma que ella le había dejado en este día como sorpresa. Una vez que los guardias regresaron a sus puestos por orden de la cantante, ella volvió a mirar al castaño a sus ojos._

– Perdóname, por favor… no sabía que sentías algo por mí, – _se disculpaba Athena ya casi no importándole la canción_ – te lastimé todos estos años por mi culpa, por no haberme dado cuenta antes que…

– Shhh… – _el castaño colocaba sus dedos para silenciar a la pelivioleta_ – No es tu culpa, debí haberte dicho esto antes… me alejé y por no acompañarte casi pierdes tu carrera. Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón.

– No, Kensou… yo no te traté de la forma en que te merecías. Pero si aún sientes algo por mí, quédate conmigo en el escenario… – _sonrió Athena_ – porque aun no termino "tú" sorpresa de canción.

– No tienes que pedírmelo… – _correspondió la sonrisa Kensou_ – con gusto te acompañaría esta noche y todas las que siguen.

 _Athena lo llevó hasta la punta del gran escenario donde ambos eran el foco de atención y de las múltiples pantallas gigantes que rodeaban el estadio. Con la mano derecha la joven se abrazó a la cintura de Kensou, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico para liberarse su mano izquierda y continuar cantando para que todos la vieran a la cara demostrando en vivo y en directo sus sentimientos. Él por su parte la abrazaba rodeándole la espalda con ambos brazos sin dejar de mirarla._

 _Te esfumaste como un ave solitaria,_ _arrancando de mis trucos y mentiras_

 _Huiste del paraíso en que vivía_ _y que se desmoronó con tu partida_

 _Las sombras me atormentaban sin compasión_ _(acurrucada entre las espinas)_

 _Y el viento me susurraba mi estúpida decisión_ _(devuélveme la vida)_

 _Solo quiero oír tu voz,_

 _volver a sentir tu presencia_

 _No me abandones y déjame~abrazarte~y besarte con demenciaaaa ~~~_

 _Coro_

 _Regresa conmigo amor y guíameee~~~_

 _(ilumíname con tu resplandor)_

 _No me dejes cariño~y tómameeeeee~~~_

 _(no me sueltes nunca por favor)_

 _Mírame a los ojos, despierta~y bésameee~~~_

 _(piérdete conmigo amor)_

 _Contigo~a mi lado no hay miedo_ _,_

 _contigo olvidé que es el Temor._

 _Solo dos segundos le bastaron a Athena salirse del abrazo para tomarle el rostro del joven estudiante dragón._

 _Sin ti se esfuman mis sueños,_

 _y sin ti yo me muero_

 _Quiero escribir mi~idilio con mi guardián,_

 _el mismo que en vida me prometió cuidar_

 _Solo pedir un deseo quiero,_

 _tú para siempre a mi lado ruego_

 _Y gritar a los cuatro vientos mi único anhelooooo~~~_

 _(pausa)_

 _Decirte que te amo… y te deseoo…~~~_

 _Era el momento donde los instrumentos restantes, batería, bajo, teclado más del solo de guitarra eléctrica saltaban a la luz reemplazando a la armónica guitarra acústica, mismo momento en que Athena rodeo el cuello de Kensou con sus brazos, cerrar sus ojos para darle el más sabroso, deseado y como dice la canción, anhelado beso a sus labios. El castaño se quedó estático, creyendo que era una de las típicas bromas de mal gusto de sus sueños, pero no… sentía como los labios de la pelivioleta quemaban con cariño y pasión todos aquellos pensamientos e intentos frustrados… Era real, ¡Athena Asamiya lo estaba besando… y en frente de más de ciento mil personas y frente a todo el mundo! Mejor aún… ¡El público alentaba más al beso y también a la pareja!_

 _Dejando que el ritmo del solo de guitarra siguiera su compás, Kensou la tomó más fuerte de la cintura y correspondió el beso, cumpliendo así el fin de aquella maldita tortura en que su timidez y nervios impedían lo que ahora estaba viviendo no en sueños, sino en carne propia._

 _A falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, Athena tenía que continuar la canción aún y esta vez lo hizo mirándolo a los ojos con alguna lágrima que caía de sus bellos ojos violetas._

 _Coro_

 _Regresa conmigo amor y guíameee~~~_

 _(llévame~al cielo~una vez más, mi~ángel)_

 _No me dejes cariño~y tómameeeeee~~~_

 _(explórame~y tócame más suave)_

 _Mírame a los ojos, despierta~y bésameee~~~_

 _(piérdete conmigo otra vez amor)_

 _Se acabó mi martirio gracias a Dios_

 _(olvidé la amargura de mi corazón)_

 _Contigo~a mi lado no hay miedooooo~~~_

 _(pausa)_

 _Contigo olvidé que es el Temor._

 _El público no dudo más y estalló en aplausos y gritos de felicidad, Kensou por su parte secaba las mejillas de su chica, feliz porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¡y de qué manera lo fueron!_

– Sie Kensou… ¿puedo ser tu novia? – _preguntaba Asamiya con el micrófono en mano. La gente esperaba impaciente la respuesta del castaño la cual era obvia._

* * *

– ¡Ya solo dice que sí! – _gritaban felices Momoko y Bao desde el dojo._

* * *

– Por supuesto – _respondía Kensou con el mismo micrófono que Athena le tendía_ – quier ser el novio de la peleadora y Idol más bella y hermosa de este mundo.

 _Respuesta, beso y también alegría inundó la noche de Shanghái. Kensou se quedó las tres horas en el escenario con Athena escuchando sus canciones y también jugando un poco con las letras que ella misma interpretaba. A partir de ahora ya no había miedo ni menos preocupación, porque una sola canción destruyó el temor que dos Psycho Soldiers tenían de confesarse._

 _Al día siguiente las portadas de la prensa no se hicieron esperar._

" _¡Nuevo noviazgo en el espectáculo! ¡King of Fighters y la música remecen con la naciente relación entre la Idol Athena Asamiya y su compañero de equipo en el Psycho Soldiers Team: Sie Kensou!"_

 _Pero también traería los mismos chismes y mentiras que inventa la farándula amarillista._

" _¿Athena embarazada de su compañero de equipo Sie Kensou? ¡Más noticias en la revista Entertainment Music!"_

* * *

Jajajaja leve humor al final, así es la farándula xD

Pues espero que les haya encantado, los reviews son bienvenidos siempre para mejorar la redacción y las historias, especialmente en mi primer songfic.

Me despido de ustedes…

 _Adieu~_


End file.
